This invention relates to an improved punch and die test cell device for use in combination with a compression force measuring apparatus in the testing of food products to determine their textural qualities, such as degree of toughness, which results are found to correlate with subjective results obtained with the assistance of panels of trained or relatively expert human evaluators of food quality and a method of evaluating the textural qualities of a food product.
Much effort has been expended over many years attempting to develop an objective test for measuring food quality which will be reliable in predicting human reactions to foods, particularly from the standpoint of toughness or tenderness. Such an objective test is particularly desirable for application to meat since this is in most instances the most expensive part of a meal. Textural quality of meat is, therefore, very important to both the seller and buyer thereof, the value of meat depending more on textural qualities than on any other characteristic.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device and a method for use in conducting objective tests of foods and for predicting the textural characteristics of foods, and more particularly for predicting their toughness or tenderness characteristics.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description of the invention.